Bonesology's February 2019 challenge
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is my stab at Bonesology's February 2019 challenge. I have ideas for a few prompts. I'm going to do as many as I have time for. ALL stories will be posted here
1. Chapter 1 Groundhog Day

A/N: this is my stab at Bonesology's February 2019 challenge. I have ideas for a few prompts. I'm going to do as many as I have time for. The Challenge is:

Writers can contribute as many stories as they want, provide they post between February 1st-February 28, 2019

At least part of each story must be about the relationship between two people. This can be the point of the whole story, or a minor subplot.

The relationship can be romantic, but doesn't have to be. It can between two friends, or parent and child, or hero and villain.

Each entry must also include a reference to one of the following February holidays:

* Groundhog Day (Feb 2)

* Chinese New Year (Feb 5)

* Lincoln's Birthday (Feb 12)

* Valentine's Day (Feb 14)

* Singles Awareness Day (Feb 15)

* Susan B Anthony's Birthday (Feb 15)

* Random Act of Kindness Day (Feb 17)

* National Margarita Day (Feb 22)

* Rare Disease Day (Feb 28)

* National Chili Day (Feb 28)

B&B

"Booth, this is ridiculous! I can't believe you want to see what is essentially a large ground squirrel predict if we have six more weeks of winter!"

"Bones, it's not 'essentially a large ground squirrel', it's Punxsutawney Phil!"

"Booth, it's a ground squirrel with a ridiculous name that has no ability to predict the weather. Any animal can see its shadow…if it were cognizant enough to know what its shadow was…"

"Pops and Gran took me and Jared once, it was fun. I want Christine to have that same experience…"

"She has school…"

"The Friday before is a half day, she'll only miss 3 and a half hours of school. We'll drive to my cousin Janie's in Indiana, it's about 35 minutes from Punxsutawney, on Friday. Saturday we'll all go see Phil and hang out with Janie for a while for her birthday. We'll start home early Sunday, it's only a four and a half hour drive. We'll be home in plenty of time for Christine to go to bed early so she's well rested for school on Monday…"

…"They start the day at 3AM… it's going to be very cold…"

"We can put layers under her snowsuit plus I have three boxes of hand warmers…"

"We can go, but if it's really cold Hank and I will stay at your cousin's, possibly Christine too."

"Understandable. You're going to love it, Bones."

"I'm sure, Booth…"

B&B

The day before Groundhog Day Booth loaded his and Brennan's overnight bags along with bags for Christine and Hank in the SUV and went back inside. Christine was eating cereal at the counter. "Are you ready to go, Christine?"

"Yep! This is gonna be the best Groundhog Day ever!" Booth chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head.

"Finish your cereal so I can wash the bowl."

"K."

Brennan came into the kitchen, "I'm going to let Hank sleep as long as he wants, he can stay in his pajamas. I'll take a container of cereal and his Sippy cup of milk."

"Sounds good, Bones."

"That's not fair…"

"If you were still asleep you would have been carried to the SUV and allowed to stay in your pajamas and have breakfast in the car too…" Brennan kissed Christine's cheek and reached for the cereal.

Ten minutes later Booth was carefully strapping Hank into his car seat, the little boy's eyes opened just as Booth snapped the buckle closed. "Go back to sleep, tiger. We're taking a little ride this morning." Booth tucked a small blanket around Hank's lap, Booth kissed his forehead and smiled as Hank's eyes slowly closed again. Twenty minutes in to the ride Brennan looked in the backseat, "They're both asleep."

"With any luck they'll sleep most of the way. I can't wait for you to meet Janie, Bones. After we went to live with Pops and Gran we'd spend some of the summer on Janie's parent's farm. I loved it, Jared not so much. Usually Jared would do something to piss Janie's dad off as soon as we got there and he'd spend the whole vacation slopping hogs or mucking stalls or something else totally nasty. We all had to do chores, but uncle Bob would let us off early if we worked and didn't cause trouble. Jared never really got the hang of that concept. I think that's why Pops and Gran sent us there, they needed a break from Jared. When we first got there I was angry and did stuff, but after a few months I got better. Jared never did. He never did anything too bad, but he didn't behave either. He needed professional help when were kids. I tried to protect him from dad but it still screwed him up."

"Booth, you did your best. At times you did more for Jared than he deserved. He needed professional help as an adult too, but he wasn't ready to admit to himself that he needed help. Tell me more about Janie."

Booth smiled, "Janie is great, she's Gran's brother's daughter. I haven't seen here since I joined the FBI, but Pops kept me up to date with her. When I got out of prison and was going through his stuff I found her number and called her. We call each other every month or so….she's the big sister never had. She always pricked me up when I had leave. When I got out… I wanted to surprise Pops so she met me late at night and I spent the night at her tiny apartment. I think her futon started my back issues. The next morning we went to Pops' house and surprised him, he insisted she stay all day with us. It was one of the best days I'd had in a long time. She's never met Parker. She's been married to Steven for 16 years, they have three kids. Hunter is 13, Sydney is 10 and Cole is 4. She's a stay-at-home mom. She's a lot like Gran, she looks like her too." Booth shrugged, "Janie's just Janie… I remember one summer she must have been 14 or so she liked to read a lot and she had glasses and braces with head gear. Jared started teasing her about it and the next thing I know I'm pulling Janie off Jared and uncle Bob is taking him to the clinic for stitches. She beat him up bad, he had a black eye and 4 stitches in his lip… she didn't get in trouble, I think uncle Bob was proud of her."

"Jared deserved it."

"He did. After that he never was mean to her again."

"Good. "

Booth spent the rest of the drive telling Brennan stories about growing up with Janie. About half way there Hank woke up wanting breakfast. After stopping for a bathroom break and getting Hank settled with his cereal and milk they made it to Janie's a little after noon. Booth got Hank out of his car seat. "Are you ready to get out of the car, tiger?" Hank nodded and snuggled into Booth's shoulder as he lifted him out of the SUV. Janie met them at the door holding Cole. "Seeley! It's SO good to see you! You look the same, maybe little older and not as skinny, but still handsome." Booth chuckled and hugged Janie. "You look the same too, Janie."

"It's because I got rid of my glasses…" Janie stepped aside and everybody entered the house.

Booth laughed and started helping Hank out of his jacket.

"Who's this?"

"This is Hank…"

Janie gasped a little

"…He's named after Pops…"

"Aw, I'm sure he'd be thrilled. This is Cole, he has hearing loss so when you talk to him look at him so he can read your lips."

"Hi Cole. Hank can you say hi?" Hank shook his head and grabbed Booth's hand. "He's shy."

"So is Cole, but I bet they'll be friends by dinner."

"Probably. This is my wife, Temperance. I call her Bones."

"Seeley that's horrible!"

"Bones likes it…"

"I didn't like it at first, but after 13 years of you calling me Bones if you were to stop and start calling me Temperance all the time I'd miss it. It's nice to meet you, Janie. Booth has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Temperance. You don't call Seeley by his first name either?"

"No I started calling him Booth when he refused to quit calling me bones…"

Janie laughed and turned to Christine, "you must be Christine. Are you excited to see Punxsutawney Phil tomorrow?"

"Yep, it's gonnna be the best Groundhog Day ever!" Janie laughed.

"My daughter Sydney and I will be joining you tomorrow. Thankfully it's not going to be too cold. I was just about to make lunch if you're hungry. I've got 3 kinds of lunchmeat for sandwiches, PB&J, grilled cheese, or there is homemade vegetable soup."

"Lunch sounds great, we only stopped once for a bathroom break. After lunch Cole and Hank played on the floor, Christine sat in on of the overstuffed living room chairs and read the book she brought along. Booth and Janie sat on the couch. "I'm glad Hank and Cole are getting along, Cole doesn't like playing with other kids much. He has a hard time understanding them. He has hearing aids, but they don't help as much as we'd hoped."

"He doesn't seem to be having a problem understanding Hank."

"No, some people's voices are easier for him to understand than others. I'm sorry about Hank…"

"Thanks Janie, he loved you."

"I loved him too. I loved all of you, even Jared. I'm sorry we didn't make it to his memorial. Cole had another set of tubes put in and his tonsils removed a few days before and was having a rough time."

"It's okay, Janie. We didn't do a lot for it, he'd burned too many bridges."

"Still…"

"How's your dad?"

"Good. He loves the retirement village. They do all kinds of things."

"I'm glad. Bob was my favorite uncle. How big of a deal is tomorrow going to be?"

"It's a huge deal, but it's fun. I'm dreading going and standing in the cold while Steven and the boys are toasty in bed though."

"Sydney can go with us if you want and you can stay with Hank. Bones doesn't want him out in the cold and Christine wants her to come with us."

"It's fine with me, if Syd is okay with it…"

"Okay."

B&B

Booth finished bundling a sleepy but excited Christine up a little after one the next morning. "We'll put the rest of the stuff on when we get there, otherwise I don't think you'll fit in your booster seat."

"Okay. Daddy I can't wait!" Booth smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm Glad you're excited. I can't wait either."

"Syd's ready to go too."

"Great let's go. We can't keep Punxsutawney Phil waiting!"

Brennan put her gloves on and looked at Janie, "I don't know who's more excited, Booth or Christine."

"I'm going to go with Seeley…"

"Me too." Janie smiled.

"Chop, chop let's go, Bones!" Brennan rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Bye everybody! Syd be good for Seeley and Temperance. Let me know when you're on your way home so I can put the French toast casserole in the oven."

"Bye mom. I will."

B&B

It was after 10 when Booth, Brennan, Christine and Sydney came through the door. Janie was sitting at the kitchen table helping Hank and Cole with a jigsaw puzzle. "So do we have 6 more weeks of winter?"

"No."

"That great, I'm ready for spring. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. There is hot chocolate in the crockpot and coffee in the big pot." Booth made a beeline for the coffee and poured himself and Brennan a cup while she got hot chocolate for Christine and Sydney.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah. I wanna do it again next year!"

"If we do Janie can take you while I stay here in bed. It's a lot colder than I remember it being when I was a kid."

"That's because it is. It also doesn't help that you're thirty something years older than the last time you saw Punxsutawney Phil."

"I was 12 and Jared was 9. He whined the whole time, I thought pops was going to make us came back to the farm. He probably would have if you hadn't been with us."

"Remember when we got home dad made us do chores and you fell of the loft ladder?"

"I was pushed off by someone in glasses and head gear…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Booth laughed and sipped his coffee.

After breakfast Booth, Brennan, Christine, and Sydney took nap while everyone else watched movies. That night they had homemade mushroom lasagna and chocolate cake to celebrate Janie's birthday.

B&B

Sunday after breakfast Booth, Brennan, Christine, and Hank headed home. "So, Bones what did you think of Punxsutawney Phil?"

"I still say he is a large ground squirrel with a ridiculous name that has no ability to predict the weather.i know you, Christine, and Sydney had fun and that's all that matters. I enjoyed meeting Janie. I'm going to send her an advanced copy of my new book, I noticed she had them all on the bookcase in the living room."

"She'll love that. I'm going to invite them to D.C. this summer."

"That will be nice. Sydney and Christine got along well. So did Hank and Cole. Maybe they can come when Parker is here."

"That would be really fun. I don't think Cole wanted Hank to go home…"


	2. Chapter 2 Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day, a day that normally Booth detested, but this year he was looking forward to it. He didn't have a date and hadn't in several years. He was planning to have a drink or two and try to forget that the one person he cared for almost as much as he cared for Parker was in denial that she loved him in more than just partner's kind of way. His plans changed when Rebecca called, she had a date and needed Booth to stay with Parker for the evening. Both Booth boys were excited, it wasn't often they got to spend a weekday night together. They had just finished their spaghetti dinner and were going to watch a movie when Booth's phone rang, he hung up and turned to Parker." I'm sorry Parker, but we're going to have to have movie night next weekend. I have to go to work."

"Can't someone else go? I wanna watch Transformers, you promised!"

"I know bub, I want to watch Transformers too. They need Bones though… you know the rule…"

"…If they need Bones they need you too… Why though? You can't do what she does…"

"You're right I can't do the squinty stuff, but I still help. I keep people from messing up Bones' work area before she starts and while she's working. I get her things she needs. I keep her safe. She helps me look for clues so I can find whoever did it. She keeps me safe…Get your shoes on so we can go. I'm going to pick Bones up at the lab and you're going to stay there with Angela while Bones and I are working."

"Okay."

B&B

Thirty minutes later Parker was sitting on Angela's office couch watching cartoons on the Angela-tron

"Angela?"

"What baby Booth?"

"Do you think dad loves Bones?"

Angela turned and smiled at Parker, "I know your dad loves Brennan, Parker. He's loved her from the moment they met. He'd do anything she asked him too and then some to make sure he was happy and safe. If she asked him if he loved her he wouldn't hesitate to tell her that he did."

"Does Bones love dad?"

"Brennan loves your dad very much, but she isn't ready to admit that fact to herself yet, much less your dad…"

"Why not?"

"Because Brennan doesn't believe in love…"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't hold in your hand and analyze it, you can't do an experiment on it. You can't see it, at least not in the traditional sense. Brennan only believes in thing she can see and touch. Feelings and love aren't real to her, they're chemical reactions in your brain. She's scared to let herself love someone. A long time ago Brennan got hurt by someone she loved and she's afraid that it'll happen again."

"But dad wouldn't hurt her…"

"You know that, I know that, your dad knows that, but we have to wait for Brennan's heart to convince her brain that the love she has for your dad is real and just not a bunch of chemicals reacting in her brain. Brennan is stubborn so it's going to be a while. Someday she'll figure it out and your dad will be there waiting when she does…"

"How do you know?"

"Because your dad loves Brennan and he want the opportunity to show her how much he loves her, he doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. Your dad is a very, very patient man when it comes to Brennan, Parker."

"Oh." Parker went back to watching the movie and Angela went back to the drawing she was working on. A little while later Booth walked into Angela's office. "Ready to go, Parks?"

"We don't have a case, Booth?"

"No. it's a mass grave of animal bones. Bones is sorting it out as best she can with animal control. She told me to come back here and get Parker and spend time with him."

"Okay."

Parker, I talked to your mom on the way back and she said if we go by the house and get your backpack and social studies project you can stay with me until Sunday."

"Cool. Let's go! Bye Angela!"

"Bye baby Booth. Bye Booth."

"Bye Ange. Thanks for watching Parker."

"You're welcome, Booth."

B&B

Sunday afternoon Booth was almost to Rebecca's when Parker spoke up. "Dad, you should take Bones out to dinner…"

"Why?"

"Because you like each other and stuff…"

"I'll think about it, Parker. "

"Okay." Ten minutes later Booth dropped Parker off and instead of turning left to go to his apartment he turned right to go to Brennan's. Twenty minutes later he knocked on Brennan's door, she answered quickly.

"Booth!"

"Hey Bones, I just dropped parker off at Becca's-"

"Did you have a good long weekend with him?"

"Yeah we watched Transformers every night after homework and dinner though. We even watched it this morning after breakfast…Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go to the new Thai place downtown with me. They've got a big selection of vegetarian stuff."

"Sure, Booth. Do you want to go now?"

"Now is good. It's early still so after we eat maybe we can go for a walk around the Mall or hang out at one of or places or something…."

"I'd like that a lot… come in while I get my shoes and coat."

"Okay." Booth entered the apartment and smiled slightly five minutes later as he followed Brennan to the SUV, he had a belated Valentine's Day date with Brennan!


	3. Chapter 3 National Margarita Day

It had been a long week for everyone at the Jeffersonian their accreditation was up for renew. Cam knew they'd pass with flying colors thanks to Brennan's exceedingly high standards that she held everyone to, but preparing everything that went along with the process took a toll on everyone whether they admitted it or not. It was almost time to go home for the weekend when Cam stuck her head in Brennan's office." I'm going to unwind from this week by going to Dos Copas and celebrating National Margarita Day by ordering the biggest one they have and eating my weight in chips and queso. I'm also celebrating the fact we don't have to go through the accreditation process for another two years."

"Eating your weight in chips and queso would be impossible… not to mention extremely unhealthy… "

"Yes, but I'm going to try anyway. Would you like to join me?"

"Wouldn't Angela be a better drinking companion?"

"I wanted to go out with both of you and have a mini 'girl's night', but Angela had to go home; Katie isn't feeling well."

Brennan sucked on her bottom lip, "let me call Booth to make sure he can get the children from daycare."

"Okay, I'll get an Uber so we can leave our cars here for the night and meet you in the lobby."

"Okay."

B&B

Brennan dialed Booth, he answered on the first ring, "Hey Bones!"

"Hello, Booth. Cam invited me to Dos Copas to celebrate National Margarita Day and the fact that we don't have to go through the accreditation process again for another two years…"

"Have fun. I've got the kids. Call me if you need a designated driver…"

"We're leaving our cars here and taking Uber."

"Okay. Call me if you need me. Love you, Bones."

"I will. Love you too, Booth."

B&B

Forty minutes later Brennan and Cam were eating chips, queso and salsa while they waited for their margaritas and food to arrive.

"Booth is fine, Cam." Brennan poured more salsa and queso in her bowl.

"That's good to know." Cam toyed with a tortilla chip.

"I know you worry when he has his bi-yearly scan. Dr. Jursic doesn't want to see him for five years in less he has symptoms. If the five year scan is clear, which I'm confident that it will be, we can stop the scans."

"That's great, Brennan. I'm happy for you and Seeley. I do worry about it."

"I know. The week after he has the scan you invite me out for drinks or lunch and we discuss the scan."

"I didn't realize I was so predictable… it's just the thought of Booth leaving us still scares me…a lot."

"It scares me too. When he was going after Pelant I told him he wasn't allowed to die…that was so irrational… I just couldn't picture raising Christine alone and having to tell her about her dad every day. Or having to call Parker and tell him that his dad had died… "

"It wasn't though, you love him and love makes people say or do irrational things. I want Booth to be here forever…." Cam smiled a little.

Brennan smiled and took a sip of her margarita that the waitress just sat in front of her. "I want that too, but given his occupation and previous injuries, age and his diet we could out live him …"

"If that's the case I hope I'm old and senile so I don't know that I've out lived him…" Cam picked up her fork and cooped up some rice from her enchiladas.

"Yes… How are the boys?"

"They're great. They don't have the melt downs like they did when they first started living with us. They love having us both home at night, they're afraid that if I'm not home when they are I'm not coming back. I told them when they left for school that I wouldn't be home when they got home, but I would check on them when I get home. Raising the three of them is harder than raising Michelle was, but we're both enjoying it. They had a lot of baggage we had to work through in the beginning, I'm grateful we took the six month leave of absence to help them adjust and get to a stable place. Arastoo is a great dad. They're having a videogame night with him. They love playing with him, they always win. "

"He shouldn't let them win…"

Cam laughed, "Arastoo doesn't he really sucks at videogames…" They made small talk about their families through dinner.

B&B

Booth heard the Uber pull into the driveway and went outside to help Brennan in the house. She could drink wine and the occasional beer without much of an issue, but anything else hit her hard. He opened the back seat door and saw Cam, "I forgot how much liquor affects her…"

"Yeah, Bones is a little bit of a lightweight when it comes to booze. How many margaritas did she have?"

"One and a half…"

"OY! Okay Bones let's get you inside…" Booth grabbed Brennan's arm to help her out of the car.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones. Let's go inside it's cold out here…"

"K." Brennan stood up, leaning on Booth to stay upright. They slowly made their way inside, Booth half carried Brennan inside.

"Booth, I'm drunk, but not a lot…"

"I know it's okay. Let's get you some water and aspirin and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning." Booth helped Brennan to their bedroom. "I need to check on Christine and Hank, Booth."

"Let's get ready for bed and then we can check on them together."

"Okay." Booth helped Brennan change into pajama pants and one of his old FBI sweatshirts. With that done Booth got Brennan some aspirin and water. After Brennan was tucked in bed. Booth pulled out his phone and brought up the camera feeds from both of the kid's rooms and handed the phone to Brennan. "See they're both sound asleep, Bones…"

"That's good."

"Yeah, I'll leave the feed up tonight so you can watch it as long as you want." Booth took the phone and propped it up on Brennan's nightstand, she rolled over to face Booth's phone. Booth smiled when he came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Brennan had fallen asleep still watching the feed. He hissed her cheek and climbed in bed on the other side of her.


	4. Chapter 4 National Pizza Day

**A/N: This day isn't on the list we were given, but according to the News yesterday (02/09) was National Pizza Day so...**

* * *

Booth had spent the afternoon making Gran's homemade pizza crust and her homemade sauce. Now he was finishing slicing peppers and other vegetables he had already cooked the Italian sausage and set it aside to cool a little. When he got done he carried the toppings to the table then he sat a pan with small pizza crust on it in font of everybody's chairs. Brennan walked into the kitchen, "Booth, I thought you were making pizza since you insist on celebrating National Pizza Day. I don't even know why you insist on celebrating, it's not an actual holiday …"

"It's a fun day to break up winter. Plus pizza is delicious! I made the dough and the sauce, then we're all going to top our own pizzas. I made you that yogurt crust you like and got you vegan mozzarella cheese plus I cut up lots of veggies."

"Thank you. I think we should just ask Christine and Hank what toppings they want on their pizzas and make them for them."

"Why? Grams let me and Jarred make our own pizza when we were kids…"

"Hank will get sauce all over everything plus he'll eat the toppings instead of putting them on his pizza…" Booth smiled a little.

"Bones, it's okay if he gets sauce on everything, I'll clean everything up. If he eats the toppings instead of putting them on his pizza, that's okay I'll still bake it and we can make desert pizza or something. This will be a fun family activity, trust me."

"Okay."

"Can you get the kids, and make sure they really scrub their hands?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. " Brennan nodded and headed down the hall.

B&B

Ten minutes later Hank had more sauce on his hands and face than on his pizza crust. Booth walked behind his chair and took the spoon from his hands and began wiping most of the smeared sauce off. "Let me help you, tiger…"

"No, I wanna do it!"

"You can, just let me put the sauce on the middle of your crust and you can spread it around with the spoon…"

"K." Booth poured sauce in the middle of the crust and handed Hank a clean spoon, watching as the little boy spread the sauce on the crust, when he was done he looked up at Booth. "Good job, tiger! Now put some cheese on it and then whatever else you want on there…"

"K." Hank grabbed a handful of cheese and dumped it on his pizza. "I'm done, daddy!"

"Hank, you need to cover all of the sauce on your pizza with cheese." Hank nodded and grabbed some more cheese.

"Daddy, how does mine look?"

Booth looked over at Christine's pizza, "it's prefect Christine, I love the smiley face you made out of pepperoni, olives and tomatoes." Christine grinned and added more toppings to the outside of her smiley face. Brennan found herself watching Booth with the kids and ignoring her own pizza making. "Earth to Bones, are you going to make your own pizza or do you want me to help you?" Booth grinned at Brennan.

"What? I was watching you with Hank and Christine, they both seem to enjoy making their pizzas…"

"Of course they're enjoying it, Bones they're playing with their food and not getting yelled at for it. " Booth covered Brennan's pizza crust with sauce, cheese, spinach, peppers onions, mushrooms, and tomatoes, then he made a heart in the middle out of olives.

"There, your pizza is done…"

Brennan looked down and smiled, "Thanks, Booth You seemed to enjoy helping Hank and Christine make theirs."

"You're welcome Bones. I did enjoy it, I made pizza with Parker a lot before Becca moved him to England." Booth topped his pizza with everything he put on Brennan's plus pepperoni and sausage.

Brennan shook her head as she kissed Booth's cheek, "perhaps we should make homemade pizza night a monthly thing?"

"That would be fun, Bones."

"I concur, though we need to get a child size apron for Hank at least."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea…"


	5. Chapter 5 National Cheddar Cheese Day

**A/N: Today (02/13) is National Cheddar Cheese Day…**

* * *

Booth looked around the living room, it was good enough, all the toys and evidence of the kids was put out of sight for the evening. Booth dimmed the lights and lit candles, then he put some instrumental music Brennan liked on the stereo and waited for her to come home. A few minutes later Brennan came home, "Hey Bones!" Booth stood up and met Brennan just past the front door, and kissed her.

"Hello Booth. Why are the lights dimmed and candles everywhere? Where are Christine and Hank?"

Booth chuckled lightly and kissed Brennan again, "Christine and Hank are spending the night with Hodgins and Angela. They both have all the stuff they need for their parties tomorrow. Hodgins and Angela will take everybody to school and daycare in the morning and I'll pick Christine and Michael Vincent up from school while you get Hank and Katie from daycare. Then we'll all go out for pizza, I reserved a table last week. The lights are dimmed because the candles look better that way…" Booth grinned and Brennan couldn't help grinning back as Booth took her hand and led her to the couch. "I thought we'd have some pre Valentine's Day quality alone time before our house is over ran with four children under 10 tomorrow. We've been so busy since we got back to work, I don't remember the last time we were alone…"

"We had the Fall Gala in October, Aubrey watched the kids…"

"See, Bones it's been too long…"

"Yes it has…" Booth kissed Brennan again and went to the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with a platter covered with sliced green apples, walnuts, pecans, pears, grapes, dates and a small container of honey. Down the center of the platter were thick slices of cheddar cheese. Booth put the platter on the coffee table and sat down next to Brennan. "In honor of National Cheddar Cheese Day I thought we'd have my version of a cheese and fruit plate for dinner. The thinner slices of cheddar are vegan cheddar. I got those weird Table Water Crackers you like and a tub of hummus if you want it. If you want something more substantial I can make pasta or something."

"Booth, this is fine. I don't need anything else… I will take the crackers though…" Booth chuckled lightly and got up, heading to the kitchen, coming back with the crackers and small pates.

"I got champagne and chocolate covered strawberries too."

"Sounds perfect, Booth." Brennan picked up a slice of cheese and wrapped it around an apple slice and placed it on the plate Booth handed her. They ate and talked about everything but the kids and work. When they were done with their dinner Booth took the platter back to the kitchen. When he came back he held out his hand to Brennan. "Dance with me, Bones?"

"Of course." Booth grinned and changed the music before pulling Brennan to her feet and kissing her. They slowly danced in the living room. When the song ended, Brennan kissed Booth. "The children are staying at Hodgins and Angela's all night, correct?"

"Yeah, we won't see them until 4 tomorrow."

"Is Aubrey covering for you tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"…Get the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries and meet me in the bedroom…" Brennan chucked at Booth's slightly surprised expression and headed for their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 National Chili Day

Booth smiled as he let himself into his apartment, Brennan was cooking something. They were seven or so months into their relationship and sometimes Booth still had a hard time believing that he was in a relationship with Brennan and they had a baby girl on the way. He didn't have to make up excuses to see her or have dinner with her, all he had to do now was come home. It wasn't often that he found Brennan cooking anymore and whatever she was making smelled delicious.

"Hey Bones, what are you making? It smells good."

"Hello Booth. I'm making chili." Booth raised an eyebrow, chili wasn't really a Brennan approved food.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was listening to the radio on the way home and the broadcaster was talking about today being National Chili Day and it sounded good so I stopped at the store and got the ingredients…"

Booth smirked, "You mean you got a craving for chili?" Brennan didn't give in to her cravings often, so Booth was a little surprised that she gave in to a food that she considered mostly unhealthy.

Brennan smiled at Booth a little. 'Yes. I'm making meatless chili, with just beans tomatoes and spices. I didn't make it very spicy, spice bothers me sometimes still. If you require meat in your chili, you have hamburger patties in the freezer you may cook and add to your bowl. "

"Meatless chili is fine, Bones. What is in the other pot?"

"Macaroni and cheese. When mom made chili when Russ and I were kids she always made macaroni and cheese with it. Russ and I would fill our bowls mostly full with macaroni and cheese and put chili on top." Brennan shrugged and went back to stirring the chili.

"Chili mac is my favorite! You're the best, Bones."

Brennan chuckled a little, "I also got you a package of turkey hot dogs I thought you'd like to make chili dogs with some of the leftovers tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth. If you want to change, you have time."

"I will."

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at the table with steaming bowls of chili mac. Booth took a bite, "the chili is great, Bones!"

Brennan smiled a little, "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Booth."

A little bit later Booth noticed Brennan wasn't really eating her chili mac. "Something wrong, Bones?"

"No, I just find now that I've made the chili, I don't want it."

"What do you want?" Brennan didn't answer she just played with her spoon.

"Bones, I'll go get or make you anything you want…" a long time ago Booth vowed that if he were ever given the chance to be in more than a working relationship with Brennan, he'd give her any and everything she wanted, big or small.

"Remember last weekend when you made me that smoothie?"

"Yeah, do you want me to make you one, now?" Brennan nodded a little.

Booth smiled and stood up, heading to the kitchen. "Coming right up, Bones."

A few minutes later Booth sat a tall glass in front of Brennan complete with a curly straw. "Enjoy, Bones." Booth kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Booth." Booth chuckled a few minutes later when Brennan sat back down at the table with a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"What, Booth?"

"Nothing, it's just when Parker was about four he went through this really picky stage where he only ate chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and oranges. I'd make him that smoothie and pack it full of fruit and greens and call it a milkshake and he'd drink it with his macaroni and cheese or chicken nuggets. Sometime he had one with every meal. He loved it. Seeing you drinking it and eating macaroni and cheese made me think of Parker doing the same."

Brennan smiled, "it is a very good smoothie, Booth."

"I know. I drink them sometimes, especially if I don't feel good."


	7. Chapter 7 National Mint Chocolate Day

**A/N: The dairy distributor in town says today (02/19) is National Mint Chocolate Day…**

* * *

Booth let himself in the house careful to keep the bag he was holing hidden from Christine and Hank's sight. He sighed when he didn't see them in the living room as he went to the kitchen. "Hey Bones where are the kids?"

"Hello Booth. Hank and Christine are playing in her room, I believe they're having a tea party. What did you bring home?"

"Today is National Mint Chocolate Day so I got you your favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream plus chocolate and vanilla swirl for Christine and Hank and butter pecan for me. I also got hot fudge sauce caramel sauce, whipped cream, mint chocolate chips and sprinkles. I thought we could have sundaes after dinner."

"Booth, we didn't need three types of ice cream and all the toppings. The ice cream is more than enough…"

"I got the natural kind of ice cream without preservatives stuff. It's a treat… What are you making for dinner?"

"Stir fry vegetables with brown rice and chicken for you and the children. I'm having mine with tofu. Christine asked for a little tofu in hers too."

"That's healthy enough for an ice cream sundae after dinner."

Brennan laughed, "they can have one scoop after if they eat all their dinner." Booth smiled and put the cartons of ice cream in the freezer and the whipped cream in the fridge and hid the rest of the toppings in a cabinet. After he put the last plate in the dishwasher, Booth looked into the living room, Christine and Hank were looking through their books. "Whoever wants ice cream go sit at the counter…" Booth smiled as Christine and Hank abandoned their books and made a beeline for the counter. He helped Hank climb onto a stool and got the ice cream and toppings out while Brennan got bowls, spoons and the ice cream scoop. Booth heated the hot fudge and caramel in the microwave. He put a generous scoop of the chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream into a bowl and gave it to Christine. "What do you want on it, Christine?"

"Chocolate, caramel, sprinkles and whipped cream." Brennan added the toppings while Booth put Hank's ice cream in a bowl. "What do you want on it, tiger?"

"Sprinkles." Booth covered the scoop of ice cream with sprinkles and added a little whipped cream. With the kids happily eating their ice cream Booth opened the mint chocolate chip ice cream and gave Brennan a generous scoop and put mint chocolate chips and whipped cream on top. "Happy National Mint Chocolate Day, Bones!"

Brennan smiled, "Thanks, Booth."

"Mommy, why is your ice cream green?"

"Because it's mint flavored. Do you want to try some?"

"Uh-huh." Brennan put a bite of ice cream on Christine's spoon, the little girl took a bite.

"Ew mommy, it tastes like toothpaste…"

"It does not, it's good. Mint chocolate chip ice cream has been my favorite flavor since I was your age…"

"Really?"

"Yes, when I was a kid there was an ice cream shop close to where we lived, and you could watch the workers make the ice cream. They made the best mint chocolate chip ice cream. Grandpa used to take Uncle Russ there lot in the summer and we'd stand and watch them make it."

"That would be fun to watch…"

"We'll have to see if there is a place around here we can go watch ice cream being made."

"Okay."

"Hank do you want to try some mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

"No!"

"It doesn't taste like toothpaste, Christine was just being silly…" Brennan put a small bite of ice cream on Hank's spoon, he ate it.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh…"

Booth smiled when he noticed Brennan putting a few more bites of mint chocolate chip ice cream in Hank's bowl.


	8. Chapter 8 National Tortilla Chip Day

**A/N: Yesterday (02/24) was National Tortilla Chip Day…**

* * *

It had been a long day, and Booth just wanted to help Brennan get the kids fed and in bed so he could relax. Booth let himself into the house, he was surprised to not be met by Hank as soon as he opened the door. "Hey Bones. Where are the kids?"

"Hello Booth. Christine is at a sleepover for Emma R's birthday since they have no school tomorrow. When Hank discovered Christine was going to be gone overnight he got upset, so Angela is letting him sleepover at her house. She'll take him to daycare in the morning. Emma's parents are watching the girls for most of the day so we don't have to come up with daycare or other arrangements for her."

"That's good. I hate workshop days, they complicate things. I loved them as a kid, but now that I have kids that I have to find childcare for I hate them."

"I agree, how was your day?"

"Long, complicated, and frustrating, but I'm home now and i don't have to be a parent tonight…What are you making for dinner?"

"Enchiladas, homemade salsa and guacamole plus homemade tortilla chips…"

"Yum. Why homemade chips?"

"Christine informed me before she went to Emma's house that according to her 'weird holidays' calendar today is National Tortilla Chip Day! I decided to make some. I got a little board without the kids' home this afternoon… "

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan's cheek. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

"What else did you make? It smells like apple pie…"

"That's a surprise…Dinner is ready if you're ready…"

"Yeah. We didn't get lunch…" Booth took off his suit coat and loosened his tie before getting plates and silverware and setting the table. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, "Bones, do you want a beer?"

"Yes…" Brennan carried the pan of enchiladas to the table. Booth grabbed the bowls of salsa and guacamole. They enjoyed their dinner and spending time together without haggling over eating vegetables or reminding Hank to use a fork. "Bones, those were the best enchiladas I've ever had. The salsa and guacamole were great as always. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat store bought chips again."

"I'm glad you enjoyed everything, Booth. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll bring your surprise over."

"Okay." Booth grabbed his beer and headed for the couch, once he was on the couch Booth picked up the remote and turned on the TV and found a Villanova basketball game to watch. Brennan brought over a small casserole dish and another bowl of tortilla chips, she sat them on the coffee table. Booth sat forward, "What is it?"

"Apple pie salsa with homemade cinnamon sugar tortilla chips. I found the recipe online and thought you'd like desert that was in keeping with today and was something you like." Booth picked up chip and dipped it in the salsa and ate it. "Oh MY God, Bones, this is SO good! It might be better than apple pie!"

Brennan chuckled, "I'm glad you like it, Booth."

"You gotta try it, Bones!"

Brennan nodded and picked up a chip and got a little salsa on it. "It is good, Booth, but I don't want anymore." Booth nodded and grabbed some more chips and apple pie salsa. A few minutes later Brennan was snuggled into his side. "You're going to watch basketball with me, Bones?"

"Yes…"

"Are you okay? You don't normally watch sports with me…"

"I'm fine, Booth…I just missed you today…"

Booth put his arm around Brennan and pulled her close, "I missed you too, Bones."


	9. Chapter 9 Sleeping in Public Day

**A/N: Today (02/28) is Sleeping in Public Day…**

* * *

Brennan entered the house and waited for Hank to cross the threshold before she closed the door.

"Mom…"

"Hank, nothing you can say will resolve my anger…"

"…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"I accept your apology, but it isn't enough. This is the fourth time in the last eight school days that you've fallen asleep in class. That is unacceptable. As per school policy you've been written up the first three times and now you've been suspended for two days…"

"I don't mean to fall asleep, it's just that Geography class is so boring and Miss Antle's voice is monotone…"

"You've also fallen asleep in English and Science class also!"

"English is firs-"

"Stop making excuses! I'm taking your electronics from your room. You seem to be spending too much time on them and not enough time sleeping. For the foreseeable future your bedtime is 7 o'clock…"

"Mom, I haven't gone to bed at 7 o'clock since I was like four…"

"You need more sleep…"

"But…"

"Sit at the table and start whatever homework you were assigned before you were suspended…" Brennan watched as Hank grabbed his backpack and sat down at the table with a loud sigh. "You did this to yourself." she went to Hank's room to get his laptop and iPod.

B&B

A few hours later Christine busted into the house and over to Hank who was setting the table. "Did you really get suspended? Shane said you did, but he makes stuff up half the time…"

"Yep, for two days…"

"What did you do?"

"I fell asleep in Geography class again…" Christine started laughing.

"Christine, Hank's falling asleep in class and subsequent suspension is not a laughing matter…"

"It is because today is 'falling asleep in public' day…"

"See mom, I was just observing the day…"

"Hank, that's enough…" Christine continued to laugh.

"Christine, wash your hands and help me with the salad…"

B&B

Hours later Booth was checking the house before he and Brennan went to bed. He carefully opened Hank's bedroom door without making a noise and walked over to the bed and lifted up the blankets, Hank gasped in surprise, dropping his flashlight. "Dad!"

"Hey bud. You've been staying up all night reading haven't you? That's why you've been falling asleep in class…"

"Yeah…" Hank toyed with his bookmark.

"You can't do that on school nights… save it for Friday and Saturday nights plus vacations."

"Okay. Are you going to tell mom?"

"I tell mom everything, what she does with that information is entirely up to her…Seriously Hank lights out. You're hours past your new bedtime and your old one too." Booth reached out and turned off the flashlight. "The Borrowers will be here to tomorrow night." Booth held up the blanket and Hank got settled under, and Booth tucked him in, taking the book from him marking his place and put the book on the nightstand.

"Good night, Hank."

"Night, dad." Booth left the room and went to his and Brennan's bedroom.

"Is everything okay, Booth? It took you longer than usual to lock up." Booth smiled and climbed in bed.

"Everything is fine, Bones. I found out why Hank has been falling asleep in class…"

"Because he's been on his laptop playing games when he should be sleeping!"

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek, "Nope, he's been staying up all hours reading under his blanket with a flashlight. I decided to check on him before I came in here and that's what I found. I told him he could stay up reading all night on Friday and Saturday nights plus vacations."

"I agree. I'm happy that he's not playing games all night though."

"Me too. He's asleep now. He asked if I was going to tell you that he wasn't asleep, I think he's worried that you'll add to his punishment. I told him I tell you everything and what you do with the information is entirely up to you."

"I'm not going to add to his punishment, the only thing left would be to take away his books and I'm not doing that. Do you think I should give him back his laptop and iPod?"

"Keep them for a while, it will do him good. He still has to clean up the yard while he's suspended so I can mow Saturday."

"Of course."

B&B

The next night Brennan quietly entered Hank's room and smiled to herself as she was walking toward his bed and pulled the blanket off his head.

Hank gasped when he saw Brennan, "Mom!"

"Relax Hank I'm not upset. I just came to tell you that you need to go to bed. It's 9 o'clock, your normal bedtime. Dad told me what you've been doing, I love that you love to read so much, but on school nights you need to stop by 9. On Friday and Saturday nights or days you don't have school the next day you can read for as long as you want."

"Okay. Can I have five more minutes to finish the chapter?"

Brennan smiled a little, "how about I read it to you instead?"

"Okay." Hank handed Brennan the book and got settled in bed and Brennan turned on the light before she began to read. When she turned the page she smiled, Hank was asleep. Brennan turned the page back, marked Hank's place and put the book on his nightstand. Brennan pulled the blanket up around Hank's shoulders and kissed his forehead, "goodnight, sweetheart, I love you."

B&B

A few minutes later Brennan sat next to Booth on the couch. "Was Hank reading again?"

"Yes, I told him that on school nights he needs to stop reading and go to bed by 9. Any other night he can read as late as much as he wants. He asked to stay up another five minutes to finish the chapter he was reading. I told him I'd read it to him instead, I read the first page and he was asleep…"

"Just like when he was a baby and fighting sleep, you would start reading to him and he'd be out like a light in minutes."

"Yeah, I kind of miss getting the kids ready for bed."

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N2: This is my last chapter for Bonesology's February challenge, I hope everyone enjoyed reading them. The Borrowers is a series by Mary Norton, it might be more geared for girls, but it was the only thing I could remember from the required reading list in 7th grade which is the grade Hank is in for this story.**


End file.
